


Just Another Day

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Shota, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: Calen comes home to his Daddy, who takes very good care of him.Read at your own risk





	1. oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> i was horny and decided to write porn  
> this is the result. enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> i regret all my life choices

He'd been training him since he was a little boy; ever since he divorced his wife, he was the one in charge of the kid while on the weekends, Calen could visit his mother. It was natural how they slipped into the routine: Calen would come home, finish his homework, and if they still had time after dinner, He would either reward his son or punish him, depending on his behavior. Today was no different. A Tuesday just like any other and after dinner, Calen would come up to his Daddy to claim his reward.  
"Please Daddy, I was good today and I finished all my homework."  
He thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Very well, go get ready Calen."  
"Yes Daddy"  
When He made his way to the bedroom, he found his son lying bare naked on the bed. He grinned at the butt plug that was ever present since they decided to play a little game this morning and walked over to the bed. He noted how Calen's little cock was already hard and leaking precum profusedly. But they had to pace themselves.  
He sat on a chair beside the bed and motioned for his son to sit in front of him. Calen sat between His legs, burying his face in his crotch. He shooed him away for a second to unzip his pants and pull his hot heavy cock out. Calen inhaled the musky scent of His sex, feeling his own cock twitch at the smell. It made him hornier than ever before to smell his Daddy's cock. All he could think about was how good it would taste or even better if he got to ride it.  
"Suck" came the command  
Calen obeyed immediately, kitten licking the head a few times before slowly going down the length until he couldn't take in any more of his Daddy's ginormous length. Above him, He groaned as he felt his son's hot wet mouth surround the tip of his cock and sink down trying to accomodate as much as he could into his mouth. He watched as his son's hand went to grasp whatever remaining length that he could not swallow. Calen set to hard work, licking and sucking the cock as if it were his favorite candy, and moving his hands as much as possible to please his father.  
"Good boy" he praised his son.  
Calen moaned, his cock twitching once again. Now, in order to be able to be completely thorough with his job, Calen was busy with his mouth and both hands on his Daddy's cock. The smell washed all over him, inside his mouth and invaded all his senses. All he could think about was his Daddy and his Daddy's cock and how horny he was. His Daddy was starting to fuck his mouth now, and it felt really good. His Daddy's hands were carding through his hair as well, so when his Daddy spilled his come down Calen's throat, he swallowed obediently, feeling his own orgasm rip out of him when he drank his Daddy's cum.  
But his Daddy was still hard. He stood up to pull the butt plug out of Calen, handling the boy so that he was pushed face first onto the bed. Calen whined when the plug was removed but screamed in pleasure when it was replaced with his Daddy's huge adult cock. He moaned constantly to each thrust, feeling his Dad grow bigger inside of him.  
Even though He stretched him every day, Calen was still as tight as ever. He grunted as he plowed his long thick cock inside his son, pulling sounds out of him that only encouraged him to keep going harder and faster. As He climaxed, Caleb felt his Daddy grow bigger before filling him up with his Daddy cum, and Calen came again, clenching his muscles around his Daddy. He lay down gently beside Calen, dick still up his ass, and they slept like that, as they would usually do.  
Calen quickly fell asleep after closing his eyes, spent and tired while his Daddy kept pumping his Daddy cum into his son, so that he could mark him, and keep it in there until tomorrow morning.

-

They woke up early the next morning. He watched as his son opened sleepy eyes and smiled at him. They shared a quick kiss before separating, cum immediately flowing out of Calen once He took his cock out. They both hit the showers together, and they cleaned themselves up before He told Calen to position himself to receive his breakfast. Calen opened his mouth while his Daddy fed him his piss. He obediently drank it all up, the warm liquid flowing down his throat. Then his Daddy proceeded to shoving his cock into his son's mouth and fucking his little mouth.  
"That's right boy, take your Daddy's cock, he'll take good care of you, feed you all the milk you want" he groaned.  
Calen moaned around the cock moving in his mouth, tongue lapping at the head, trying to coax an orgasm out of his Daddy. He desperately wanted his Daddy's cum. He was granted his wish when his Daddy shoved his head so that he was choking on the cock and felt the warm load pouring down his throat.  
After he finished his breakfast, he brushed his teeth, dressed, and went to make breakfast for the both of them. His Daddy was getting ready for work, so Calen, young as he was, made breakfast himself. He pulled his pants down a little to reveal his throbbing penis. It was still hard after the blowjob he gave his Daddy. He set to work, taking himself into his hands and stroking his little penis. When he felt like he was going to come, he grabbed a cup so that he could spurt his cum into it. He came into the cup, filling it halfway with his sperm. Then he tucked himself back in and mixed it into the egg he was cooking for the omelette. He smiled secretly to himself, knowing he was going to feed this to his Daddy.  
His Daddy came down to eat the omelette and complimented his cooking as usual. Calen was all but proud of his cooking. With that positive mindset at the start of the day, he set off for another day of school.

The end.


	2. extra chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is totally unrelated to the first, but i was too lazy to publish a separate thing and i wrote this anyway  
> the perspectives are all messed up by the way hope you can follow
> 
> so here ya go bye

Calen's arms were tied together behind his back, and he had a ring gag in his mouth. Even with nothing but a diaper on, he still managed to look lewd. Maybe it had something to do with his youth that made him look good in the diaper.  
His Daddy would find him kneeling like this on the floor. Though it was hidden within the confines of his diaper, his little penis was getting hard at the thought of being at the complete mercy of his Daddy. He couldn't move his arms, couldn't speak. Calen tensed in anticipation when he heard the bedroom door open.  
"Hey baby boy, Daddy's home," a gentle voice reached his ears.  
Calen tried to call out to his Daddy, but it came out strangled due to the ring gag. His eyes met his Daddy's, and Calen shivered as he watched his Daddy drink in the sight of his current situation. He could see the want that was developping in his Daddy's eyes.  
He watched his Daddy smirk, "Did you miss me? That sweet little mouth of yours looks so lonely. Here, let Daddy give you something to suck on."  
Calen was drooling by the time Daddy had his big cock out. But his Daddy didn't give him what he wanted right away. Instead, he started teasing his boy by slapping and rubbing his dick all over Calen's face, covering him with his scent. Calen desperately tried to get a taste, sticking his tongue out so that it got covered with saliva every time his Daddy passed by his mouth.  
When finally - finally - his Daddy buried himself into that warm heat, Calen couldn't help but moan around the engorged member, happy to have it inside his mouth. Immediately, he began sucking in earnest, licking as much as he could with his Daddy so thick inside of him. Daddy was getting bigger and harder too, so Calen eventually let his mouth go slack.  
Calen's mouth was getting messy and sloppy as spit and precum smeared his lips. He couldn't bring himself to care, however, with his Daddy slowly fucking his mouth. It felt so good, and Calen couldn't think right. His mind was filled with Daddy's musky scent, with the taste of his big cock on his tongue, and his Daddy's fingers raking through his hair. His senses were being overwhelmed. On a particularly deep thrust, his head was held in place as Calen was forced to swallow around the thickening member. And yet, there was more of him that he still couldn't fit in his mouth. Then there was a grunt, and suddenly Calen tasted his Daddy's cum in his mouth. He happily drank up all of it, sucked a bit on the head to see if he could draw out any last drops of the nectar. Calen heard his Daddy praise him for being such a good boy and couldn't help himself as he felt the shudder of the knot in his stomach uncoiling.  
Daddy had pulled out of his mouth after that and started licked into his mouth. He let his Daddy kiss him, unable to retaliate with the ring gag on. Fingers began to lightly drag along his body, stopping at Calen's nipples. They began to pinch, pull, and rub the perky nubs. While his Daddy attacked Calen's bared neck, the hands continued down until they reached his hips. Calen was felt as if he was on fire, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut when the diaper came off.  
"What's this? Did you come from my cock shoved in your mouth? You liked that, huh?" his Daddy accused huskily.  
The ring gag came off, and Calen was repositioned so that his chest was pressed up against his Daddy's as they lay on the bed. They made out passionately until Calen was melting into the kiss. He felt lubed fingers prod at his entrance, before two digits were roughly inserted. Calen's cry was lost in the kiss, the sound swallowed back with his mouth being occupied. Two hands covering both cheeks, Calen's hole was stretched patiently. Another finger joined the two, and then yet another finger was stretching Calen. His penis was already fully hard again.  
Once he was deemed loose enough, Daddy made Calen sit in his lap. He grabbed Daddy's shoulders for support and lowered himself slowly onto the member. With every inch, he felt more and more full, his insides stretching to accommodate its size, and then squeezing around Daddy's dick once it was fully sheathed.  
He couldn't help it. Calen came. But that didn't stop his Daddy from thrusting up into him. Calen bounced helplessly on his Daddy's cock, nothing but pleasure filling his mind. At one point, Daddy let Calen fuck himself on his cock at his own pace, but Calen's Daddy got impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took good care of Calen, giving him two more orgasms before filling his son up with his own seed. Calen felt his Daddy's big cock pulsing inside of him as spurt after spurt of warmth coated his walls. Calen's oversensitive dick twitched at this, whatever left of his cum trickling out.  
The last thing he remembered before fading into unconsciousness was how much he loved his Daddy and how he made him feel. Calen felt fuzzy and warm, but it was a good feeling. He liked that. Calen soon fell asleep in his Daddy's arms.

The end.


End file.
